1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to communication systems. In particular, an exemplary embodiment of this invention relates to the acquisition, transmission and analysis of diagnostic information.
2. Description of Related Art
The exchange of diagnostic and test information between transceivers in a telecommunications environment is an important part of a telecommunications, such as a DSL, deployment. In cases where the connection is not performing as expected, for example, where the data rate is low, there are many bit errors, or the like, it could be advantageous to collect diagnostic and test information from, for example, a remote transceiver, such as a Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) modem. This is typically performed by dispatching a technician to the remote site, e.g., a truck roll, which can be time consuming, expensive and labor intensive.
In DSL technology, communications over a local subscriber loop between a Central Office (CO) and a subscriber premises is accomplished by modulating the data to be transmitted onto a multiplicity of discrete frequency carriers which are summed together and then transmitted over the subscriber loop. Individually, the carriers form discrete, non-overlapping communication subchannels of limited bandwidth. Collectively, the carriers form what is effectively a broadband communications channel. At a receiver, the carriers are demodulated and the transmitted data recovered.
DSL systems experience disturbances from other data services on adjacent phone lines, such as, for example, ADSL, HDSL, ISDN, T1, or the like. Furthermore, DSL systems can experience disturbances from other environmental factors such as, for example, temperature changes, radio interference, and the like. DSL systems can also experience disturbances from in-home devices such as telephones that may be connected to the same phone line with or without microfilters. Since DSL is envisioned as an always-on service, the effect of these disturbances should be reduced.